


How the Riddler was born (Hugo Strange VS Edward Nygma)

by Darknecessary



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Killing, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Torture, breaking mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: Hugo Strange has some playtime with his favourite patient Edward Nygma. He couldn' t foresee what he was doing.





	How the Riddler was born (Hugo Strange VS Edward Nygma)

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do this!
> 
> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!
> 
> Read the Tags! Not for light minded people!
> 
>  
> 
> I got inspired for this by the following Pictures of the awesome artists Tumblr: Artwinsdraws  
> They are such great persons and I really enjoy working with them!
> 
> http://artwinsdraws.tumblr.com/post/179213270668/goretober-day-18-medical-torture
> 
> http://artwinsdraws.tumblr.com/post/178759955538/goretober-day-5-zombie

"Good.", Dr. Strange's cold voice pulled Edward out of his trance. He began to fidget and fight back, but the straitjacket kept him too tight and almost took his breath away. His chest felt like there was a heavy stone on it and the tape over his mouth did not make it any easier. The blindfold was so wet with tears that they were now running unhindered on the pale cheeks.

"Let's devote ourselves to your problem..“, whispered the man, who dragged Edward up from the hard surface and pushed him into a chair. He opened the buckles of the straitjacket. Immediately Edward tried to straighten up and fight back, but Strange grabbed him by the shoulder and slapped his face. Ed felt his nose break and the blood shot down his face. Strange trashed him back onto the chair and tied his arms and legs tight.

"Do not fight back, Mr. Nygma. I just want to help you." Ed did not feel that was true. He shouted against the gag and tore at his shackles, without much success. Strange grabbed Edward by the throat and wrapped a collar around his neck that was too tight. It pressed against the throat. Strange fastened a leash on it to fix Edward's upper body to the chair and laughed.

"You'll feel better, believe me." Another such statement that Ed could hardly believe. He still remembered their last session. His muscles had cramped hours later and he had been unable to eat for three days. Strange pulled up the sleeve of the straitjacket and Ed felt the needle penetrate his skin. He gasped and immediately he felt his heartbeat rise rapidly. He was shaking.

"Mr. Nygma, let's talk about your dad." Strange said matter-of-factly. Ed knew he would not be released from his gag. Strange did not talk to his patients. Ed could feel the remedy that Strange had given him, completely paralyzed. He could no longer move his muscles, which were now completely cramped. He barely got air. Strange released his legs. Edward knew what would happen now. He withdrew into his mind and tried to notice as little as possible.

"Ah. Submerged back in your hideout, Edward? I'll make sure you do not leave it this time." Strange laughed and stroked Edward's leg with his gloves, then pulled his legs up and started using the slender figure in front of him. He made no effort to prepare the young man or use lube. He wanted to destroy Edward and turn him into a mindless bunch of flesh and bones.

"We could have worked together so well.", snorted Strange. Edward could smell his sickening breath even through the blood. He tried to pull back even further.

"You just had to solve a few simple puzzles for me.", groaned the Doctor. He moved hard and demanding. His hands squeezed Edward's skin painfully on his thighs.

"If you had not been so stubborn, I would have given you everything you wanted.", the man grunted. He pushed 3 more times then came with a long moan.

"But you can only disappoint the people around you, right?" He pulled back and Edward heard the water running, then a zipper.

"You're cheating at school and disappointing your father." Edward felt Strange untie him and pull him back up.

"You lose your job and your father is disappointed." Strange pressed Edward down on the metal table with his stomach and began to open the buckles of the straitjacket on his back.

"You kill a cat and disappoint your pastor." He roughly pulled the straitjacket from Edward's weak body.

"Then you just leave the city. Leave your father. Who always cared for you. "Leather slipped through the latex glove.

"Made you.", The whip slammed on Edward's back and ripped open old wounds.

„Fed you.“ Every Word a new burning hit form the Whip.

"Dressed you.", The wounds had not even healed properly.

"Teached you." The warm blood ran down the pale skin and Edward's bare thighs.

"Who drove you to school.", Edward could not fight back. Everything in him screamed in pain.

"You left your holy father.", His blood dripped to the floor and each new blow tore the skin further.

"To whom you have always been able to say everything.", The pain brought new tears to Edward's face and burned like fire on his wet cheeks.

"When you tell him your old man is beating you." He put his hand between Edward's shoulders and pushed him onto the table.

"He loved you." Ed felt the scalpel scrape off his skin as you scratch butter out of the shell.

"You have them all disappointed."

"You left to go further."

"You did not do anything anyway."

"You are nothing."

"You are nobody."

"You are MINE."

\- - - - -

Strange pushed Edward down the corridor. He had given him a new blindfold, but removed the gag. He had taped and stitched Edward up and put on a sweater and pants. The carers should not get more than was necessary. Edward let himself be pushed. His head was empty. He had pulled himself back and entrenched. And as he walked in front of Strange like a zombie, Ed felt something occupy the place he'd vacated. His cracked lips twisted into a grin as he spun around and slammed his hand into Strange's chest.

The Riddler was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please share me your feelings with this.


End file.
